


Cuddles

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: A short stupid thing I wrote because I wanted to write about warm cuddles.It sucks and it's boring, I know.





	Cuddles

Yo giggles as she presses her head against Rikos hair, the long red strands tickling her nose and she squeezes her girlfriends a little tighter. Soft laughs are heard as Riko sighs, feeling warm and comfortable as she shifts her hands to hold Yo’s. Covered are pulled up and draped over the couple as Yo lets out a big yawn, bending her head down to place a kiss on Riko’s neck, mumbling a stifled ‘love you’ before her breathing shallows, arms relaxing as she falls asleep. Riko giggled as she pressed her back to Yo’s chest, a smile creeping on her face as she remember how safe and secure she felt at that moment.  
Warm between blankets,  
Being cuddled by her girlfriend,  
As happy as can be.


End file.
